Promises
by i-can-see-the-stars
Summary: One's determined, the other's confused, but it all comes together eventually. Rare pair; Daniel Bryan/Roman Reigns.


this is is supposed to be for a contest, and i don't know if it counts anymore, but I still want to post it. have some daniel bryan/roman reigns fluff to hold everyone over until i squeeze out a chapter of tdkylid.

* * *

><p>"So...what's his deal?"<p>

Roman hadn't looked up from his phone the entire time Seth was talking to Daniel. Usually, Roman would at least have an arm wrapped around Daniel, something, but he just sat on the equipment trunk, busily typing away on his phone with his brows furrowed. Daniel didn't seem to care, just carrying on his conversation with Seth. Even Dean, who was leaning against the wall next to Seth and across from Daniel and Roman, seemed puzzled by Roman's behavior.

Daniel, as mentioned earlier, looked unphased by Roman. He actually looked kinda comfortable, as of Roman being glued to his phone was a normal thing. Which it wasn't. But, hey, if Daniel was down with it, that's his thing. Who were Seth and Dean to judge?

"He's a very determined gift-giver," Daniel answers Seth, his feet dangling off the box as he sat next to his boyfriend. "He's been attached to his phone for about a week now."

"Since when was this bastard a 'determined gift giver?'" Dean asks, flicking Roman on the forehead and stepping out of the way as Roman began to flail his hand like he was swatting a fly.

"He wants to prove something, like he's the superior boyfriend or whatever," Daniel shrugged, laying his head on Roman's shoulder. Roman, without taking his eyes off his phone screen, turned his head and placed a kiss on the top of Daniel's head. "Since our birthdays are only three days apart, he wants to give me an awesome gift because he wants to get laid for his birthday."

"Not true," Roman speaks for the first time since Dean and Seth arrived, prompting all three men to look at him. He looked up from his phone and glanced over at Daniel. "I want to get you an amazing gift because you deserve it," Roman says matter-of-factly, sliding and arm around Daniel's shoulders. "And maybe I can get some thank-you sex, who knows?"

"Guys," Dean and Seth say the word at the exact same time, and Seth nudged Dean with his elbow as a way to say he was talking. "We're gonna get going." Seth says, grabbing Dean by the arm and pulling him away from the couple.

Roman just went back to tapping away at his phone, his face once again twisted into a focused expression. Daniel tried too peek around Roman's arm to get a glimpse at what Roman was possibly looking at. Roman just turned the phone screen away from Daniel and went back to his prior task, leaving Daniel puzzled and mildly excited.

* * *

><p>Roman never woke up before Daniel. Ever. Since they moved in together (in Pensacola, at Daniel's request; he wanted Roman to be at home), Daniel had gotten used to waking up, giving Roman a kiss on the forehead, doing his morning routine, and making breakfast before Roman was even out of bed. The scent of food usually woke Roman up - mostly vegan, of course, but Roman learned to deal.<p>

Though, that day was different. Daniel woke up chilly and alone in he and Roman's big bed, the bright sunlight streaming in thorough the windows. It certainly looked like a beautiful day; maybe Roman went for a jog. Though, that required waking up, which Roman didn't do, but he'd obviously done it that morning. Daniel got out of bed and went in the bathroom, taking care of his morning routine before leaving their room and wandering into their living room. There was a note on the coffee table reading, "_went out real quick, turned the alarm off so you'd sleep in. love you!_" Daniel looked over at the clock perched on the wall and, sure enough, it was after 11 AM. He just dismissed it, though. So he got a few extra hours of sleep, so what?

Roman returned around an hour after Daniel woke up, looking incredibly un-sweaty and generally un-post-workout. He had a big smile on his face and a bag in his hand, which made Daniel's heart stop beating so hard; Roman probably found the "perfect birthday present."

"Hey, you're up!" Roman exclaimed, walking over to Daniel and dropping a kiss onto his lips.

"Yeah," Daniel breathed out, looking up at Roman. "So are you."

"What? Oh, me! Yeah, I just had to get something," Roman answered dismissively, making to walk around Daniel.

"Alright," Daniel shrugged and dropped down onto the couch, while Roman sat on their bed, beaming at the little gold item that held his future.

* * *

><p>"Daniel...Daniel, wake up...c'mon, baby boy, it's your birthday!"<p>

Daniel smiled sleepily, those soft spoken words and gentle kisses being placed all over his face pulling him out of his slumber, in the most enjoyable way possible. He stretched, sat up, yawned, and stretched again before he leaned forward and closed his eyes. Roman took that as a very obvious sign, and he leaned in and kissed Daniel softly on the lips. Daniel let himself melt into the kiss, soon crawling into Roman's lap and wrapping his arm's around the younger (but much bigger) man. Roman let it continue for a few more moments, until he pulled his mouth off of Daniel's and attempted to pry him off. Daniel wasn't letting up, though, but Roman could work with it.

He stood up and walked towards the door with Daniel's arms and legs wrapped around him. Roman didn't even need to hold onto Daniel, what with his expert expert clinging skills and all. He attempted to pry his boyfriend off again, but Daniel only clung harder, not ready to get up and do things just yet. He just wanted to lay in bed with Roman, all wrapped up in his boyfriend's strong arms. Daniel lived for that kind of stuff, and now he was being deprived of it. Unacceptable.

He walked to the bathroom and managed to get Daniel off of him long enough for the older man to brush his teeth and run a brush through his hair, but once the brush was sat down, he was back on Roman. He chuckled and kissed the side of Daniel's head, walking into the living room and placing the birthday boy on the couch.

"Roman. Roman. Roman."

"Yes, Daniel?"

"I want more kisses."

"Well, I was gonna be nice and make you breakfast..."

"Roman, I swear, I will cut your hair if you don't get over here and kiss me right now."

Daniel blinked, and when his eyes opened, he was laying on the couch, Roman hovering above him, that long hair dangling around them in a dark curtain. Roman's lips were close to Daniel's, they were there, _right fucking there_, but they just _weren't_. Daniel wasn't ashamed of the whine he let out. And obviously so, considering Roman's lips were on his not a moment later.

Daniel whined again, wrapping both his arms and his legs around Roman, effectively clinging to the younger man once more. Roman would always joke and say Daniel was a gymnast in a past life (or maybe even a stripper). Daniel nearly felt lightheaded with how passionately Roman was kissing him, and how perfect his mouth felt against Daniel's. Roman sat up slightly, one hand pressing against Daniel's back (and almost taking up the entire span of it), and the other still on the couch.

The sound of Daniel's stomach growling had the two men parting, Roman laughing even though he was quite obviously out of air. Daniel blushed and wriggled out of Roman's grasp enough to grab a pillow and hit his boyfriend.

"Shut up," Daniel muttered, scooting away from Roman.

"No, no, c'mon baby, I'm sorry," Roman was still giggling as he pulled Daniel onto his lap and kissed his temple. "I told you I was gonna make breakfast."

"Yeah, then you didn't deny me a kiss," Daniel retorted. "That never works out well."

"Whatever," Roman mumbled, standing up and pulling Daniel with him. "Breakfast!"

* * *

><p>They made it through breakfast with minimal groping and a surprising lack of a mess, but as soon as the plates were in the sink, Daniel was wrapped around Roman once more.<p>

"You're an insatiable little shit, aren't you?" Roman teased, giving Daniel's ass a squeeze.

"I'm technically not insatiable if I haven't gotten anything yet," Daniel retorted, his fingers digging into Roman's shoulder as his lips trailed over a sensitive spot on his neck.

"Yet," Roman breathed out, already walking up to their bedroom. "That sounds like a challenge."

"I was hoping for a promise."

* * *

><p>Roman had made such a valiant effort to do something nice for Daniel's birthday, but they could barely get out of bed for more than five minutes without falling back in. Now, they really couldn't get out of bed, not that either one wanted to. The sun was starting to go down, bathing the room in a pale, pink-tinged light that highlighted Roman's features in the most beautiful way - he looked so good in pink.<p>

Daniel hadn't really taken the time to appreciate how lucky he was. He had a nice house, a gorgeous boyfriend, his dream job. Roman was really the cherry on top, Daniel never expected ending up with him. Almost two years ago, Roman was the new pretty boy and Daniel was still a tag-team champ. Now they're together, probably one of the oddest couples, like, _ever_, but Daniel wouldn't have it any other way.

The younger of the two started to shift around, prompting Daniel to groan in both stubbornness and pain; he was sore god dammit. Roman chuckled and kissed Daniel's forehead, settling back down as he realized he wasn't winning.

"Hey, uh...I have something to ask you," Roman said, and from where he was laying, half-buried in Roman's neck, Daniel could see him reaching backwards for something.

"Really?" Daniel asks, raising a tired yet suspicious eyebrow.

Roman smiled softly as his hand returned, an object encased in his large hand. He maneuvered it around - it was a little black box that had Daniel's heart racing - before opening it and smiling down at Daniel.

"Will you marry me?"

Daniel felt tears brimming in his eyes as he looked between Roman and the gorgeous ring that was being held by his boyfriend. It was gold, and rather thin, and Daniel could see a small engraving on the outside - it looked like vines, which meant that much more to Daniel.

"Oh my god..." Daniel whispered, looking up from the ring and staring Roman right in the eye. "Oh my god, yes!" He said, louder this time, as he sat up and threw his arms around Roman's neck.

Roman's arms wrapped around his waist, holding his close while he buried his face in his neck. "C'mon, baby, let's put on your ring," He said quietly, watching Daniel pull back and offer his left hand shyly. Roman smiled and slipped on the gold band before giving Daniel a kiss.

"I'm your fiancé," Daniel whispered, looking down at the ring in awe. "I am marrying you, holy shit, we're getting _married_..."

"I know," Roman smiled, wrapping his arms loosely around Daniel. "This isn't exactly how I panned on doing this, but I guess it's the thought that counts."

"Yeah, the thought of marrying you!" Daniel exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Roman's neck and kissing him.

Roman kissed back, but the smile that refused to leave his face was making it a little difficult. He pulled away and kissed Daniel's nose. "God, I love you so much, you know that?"

"Yes, and I love you too, now make out with me again."

Roman laughed softly but kissed Daniel anyways, and in that moment, he knew nothing was going to take that smile off his face.

* * *

><p>see, I was gonna do at least one sex scene, but i still have no clue exactly how they'd work (it's probably be acrobatic as shit). hope everyone enjoyed!<p> 


End file.
